Un san Valentin poco normal
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Cuando realmente crees algo que en realidad no paso.


_**Love Live no es mio, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

 **Una disculpa por no revisar la ortografía, no me había fijado hasta ahora que dejaron un review diciendolo, cosa que agradezco mucho.**

 **Los dejo con la lectura n.n**

* * *

El día de los enamorados, el catorce de febrero, una fecha que terminó como una tragedia en el siglo III en Roma hoy en día no era más que una festividad para los enamorados y los mejores amigos.

Ese día en el que los amantes saliean a la luz, la escuela preparatoria Otonokizaka no tenía clases, por orden de la directa les dieron el día libre tanto a alumnas como a las maestras.

Apenas el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y dos jóvenes de melena anaranjada estaban tristeando en el sofá del departamento de una de sus compañeras de grupo, la autoproclamada mejor idol del mundo Yazawa Nico. ¿Cómo se metieron al departamento? Todo fue gracias a las hermanitas de Nico que las dejaron pasar mientras que se iban a jugar en el parque.

No importaba de donde lo viera pelinegra, le era extraño que las chicas siempre eran tan eufóricas se encontraban en ese estado tan decadente. Así que como buena senpai que era, pensó en alejarse y dejarlas lloriquear. Pero antes de que se fuera a su habitación, dos pares de brazos le impidieron la huida y la tumbaron contra el piso.

-¡Nico-chan, no nos dejes solas! -pidió con lagrimas de cocodrilo el líder de muse.

-¡Nya! ¡Debes ayudarnos! -la chica gato también pidió.

La dueña del departamento no sabía que hacer, por más que intentaba liberarse no podía, su cuerpo delgado no era rival contra esas dos-¡Las ayudo pero dejen de abrazarme que me asfixian! -exclamo con algo de molestia.

Ambas pelinaranjas la soltaron y volvieron a su lastimosa posición en el sofá.

La mayor de las tres se levanto del piso con molestia y sacudió su falda escolar-ahora ¿Qué paso? -vio a las chicas y se cruzo de brazos.

-Es que ... -comenzó la menor.

-Nos quedamos sin pareja ... -termino la ojiazul.

-A ver, a ver -Nico se posiciono enfrente de las chicas y las miro con duda- ¿Cómo? Lo entiendo de Honoka, pero ¿Rin? No lo esperaba de Hanayo y de ti -vio a la chica que solo atino a suspirar profundamente.

-Es-es que Kayochin ya no me ama -hablo con gran tristeza y lagrimas de cocodrilo- ella me odia nya ...

-No exageres Rin, es más probable que Eli te odie a que Hanayo te odie -nego con la cabeza y suspiro- aseguro que malinterpretaste las cosas.

-¡No es cierto nya! ¡Kayochin me odia!

-Aja, si como no-se mostro indiferente ante la actitud del menor- ¿según tu que paso?

-No es según yo, ¡es lo que paso! -Rin se cruzo de brazos y se hizo un puchero- te contare que paso nya.

 _POV Rin_

 _Hace dos días_

 _Yo iba caminando muy feliz de la vida, sin preocupaciones en mi mente, solo iba a visitar un Kayochin a su casa para pasar el rato pues no teníamos tarea ni que estudiar así que ese día iríamos a caminar o hacer algo, Tal vez molestar un Maki-chan o algo parecido nya._

 _Mi sorpresa fue que cuando llegué Kayochin estaba afuera de su casa, se veía tan linda en su vestido blanco con lunres morados que no previ lo que pasaría después._

 _-¡Kayochin! -Estaba un punto de lanzamiento sobre ella para abrazarla pero ella coloco su palma en señal de que me detuviera- ¿Kayochin? -Me comencé a preocupar por su actitud._

 _-Lo siento Rin-chan, pero hoy no -hablo con una extraña voz que no solía usar._

 _-Pero Kayochin ..._

 _-Pero nada Rin-chan -ni me miro cuando me hablo, solo miro a la calle en espera de algo o alguien._

 _-¿Hice algo malo? -Pregunte preocupada- no sueles prohibirme que te abrace ..._

 _-No hiciste nada malo, solo que estoy esperando a alguien y no puedo arrugar mi vestido._

 _-¿Y a quien esperas? ¿Van a venir tus papás o ...?_

 _-Es alguien muy importante Rin-chan -siguió sin verme- ¿podrías retirarte? En verdad tengo muchas cosas en que pensar_

 _No se que me sorprendió más, su fría actitud o que me estuviera corriendo para no verme ..._

 _Baje la mirada triste-Esta bien, nos vemos Kayochin-murmure y me fui del lugar con suma tristeza._

 _POV Normal_

 _Tiempo actual_

-¡Y ya han pasado dos días y no me ha hablado ni nada! ¡Nya! -volvió a lloriquear la menor.

-Tal vez tenía algo que hacer, algo importante -intento hacerla razonar la mayor.

-Kayochin ya no me ama ...

-Contrólate Nico, contrólate, son unas idiotas pero a su manera las quieres -choco su alma contra su cabeza y vio a su líder de grupo- ¿ya ti que te paso?

-Todo comenzó ayer ... -empezó a divagar la pelinaranja.

-Que difícil resulto convencerla ... -ironizo la enana.

 _POV Honoka_

 _Ayer_

 _Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Tsubasa-chan y yo habíamos comenzado nuestra relación, ella me llamaba en las noches y me regalaba algo cada semana y yo ... pues yo le daba muchos abrazos y le daba varios besos ~_

 _Pero algo estaba cambiando, la notaba diferente, cuando lo llamaba sonaba nerviosa, cuando quería salir con ella no podía. La "excusa" siempre fue Yuki-san._

 _Me parecía extraño, hasta que un día decidí hablar con ella del tema por el consejo de Umi-chan que me dijo: "si no hablas con ella, yo lo hare y no te va a gustar donde incrustare mi flecha"_

 _Así que ese día se dirigió a su casa, donde toque la puerta y ella abrió. Traia pesta una bata blanca, me pareció extraño en el momento, pero no quise preguntárselo hasta después._

 _-¿Honoka? ¿pasa algo?-me miro confundida, pero con su cuerpo no me dejaba ver que había dentro de su casa._

 _-Quiero hablar contigo -dije decidida y con el pecho inflado como me dijo Umi-chan._

 _\- ¿Que quieres hablar? - me miro aun más confundida. Pero se comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando unas risas se escucharon desde dentro de su casa._

 _-¿Quién se rio? -intente ver adentro pero ella me cubría cada oportunidad._

 _-No es nada, deberás -me sonrió nerviosa. Así que dude más de ella._

 _-Tsubasa-chan, déjame ver, no creo que sea ..._

 _No pude terminar de hablar porque una mano es poso sobre MI novia y la giro levemente, dejando ver así un voluptuoso cuerpo como el de Nozomi-chan, pero aquella mujer tenía el cabello cobrizo y unos grandes ojos morados. Aquella mujer respondia al nombre de Yuki Anju._

 _-Tsubasa, vamos tarde -hablo con esa voz delicada pero frustrante para mí en esos momentos._

 _-Lose Anju, ¿me esperas un segundo? -MI novia le sonrió con calidez._

 _-Apúrate, que la fiesta no puede empezar sin ti -le beso la mejilla sonoramente y me miro con una sonrisa traviesa- te invitaría Kousaka-san, pero no soy fan de las multitudes -me guiño el ojo y volvió adentro de la casa con Una risa burlona_

 _No me molesto eso, me molesto verla con un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas de súper ajustado y ella estaba tocando a ¡Mi novia!_

 _\- ¿Ya me dirás que está pasando? -la mire furica y me cruce de brazos._

 _-Honoka yo ..._

 _-¡Olvídalo! ¡Me voy! -me di la vuelta y camine de regreso a mi casa._

 _-¡Hey Honoka espera! -escuche su voz, pero no sentí su presencia detrás mía._

 _POV Normal_

 _Tiempo actual_

-Y se quedo con Yuki-san en vez de ir tras de mi ... -hablo decaída la ojiazul.

-Otra exagerada, la hubieras dejado terminar -regaño la mayor y vio una sus dos amigas- ambas se hubieran quedado para explicaciones. Actuaron demasiado infantil, incluso para ustedes.

-¡No es cierto, Kayochin me mando a la ...! -no logro terminar, la mano de la pelinaranja mayor le cubrió la boca.

-¡Rin-chan! Contrólate, los hermanitos de Nico-chan pueden llegar a cualquier momento -regaño Honoka. Por un momento se olvidó de su dolor por callar a la menor.

Rápidamente, se alejó de esa mano y se cruzó de brazos- a mi no me dejas decir nada, pero bien que estuviste de grosera ayer porque Kira-san ni los mensajes ya contesta.

-¡Tsubasa-chan! -El recuerdo doloroso volvió a su mente y se puso a llorar de manera exagerada- ¡nunca tienes tiempo para mí! ¡Debí escucharte, tú no me engañas!

-¡Kayochin nya! ¿¡Porque no me amas !?

-Por todos los dioses! ¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! -Grito autoritaria la dueña del departamento- ¡vamos a solucionar eso! A mi manera ¡A la cocina!

Como niñas buenas, ambas pelinaranjas la siguieron. No estaban en condiciones de alegar, ni tampoco de oponerse a dialogar, simplemente la siguieron a la cocina.

En cuanto llegaron a la cocina, la pelinegra les lanzo unos mandiles y ella se colocó uno-Vamos a hacer unos chocolate, las enseñanzas como y ustedes les darán forma, tienen suerte de que no tengamos clases hoy -hablo con liderazgo y comenzó a Sacar las cosas para los chocolates

Nico, después de sacar sus cosas para el chocolate, las vio y arqueo la ceja, ninguna de las dos chicas se había puesto el mantel- ¿Qué?

-Pues ... -comenzó a hablar la ojiazul.

-Nico-chan, tus chocolates nunca funcionan -el menor hablo con cierto miedo al ver la cara de enojo de su senpai.

-¿Quieres morir gata? -Pronuncio molesta- ¡mis chocolates siempre funcionan! Son deliciosos!

-En eso tienes razón, son deliciosos pero ...

-¿Pero que, Honoka?

-Pues siempre que le das uno a Maki-chan ella se enoja o se va ... -hablo bajo, pero esas palabras fueron escuchadas por la pelinegra que las miro entre molesta y frustrada.

-No es que Maki-chan huya de mi, solo es que le da vergüenza y sale huyendo -coloco sus dedos en el arco de su nariz y volvió un suspirar pesadamente-aparte, nunca le di un chocolate por san valentín, el chocolate Que le di fue por año nuevo. Por lo general le doy un regalo por mes, es la primera vez que le voy a regalarle algo para san Valentín -hablo con simpleza mientras se acomodaba las coletas de su cabello.

-Eso tiene sentido nya -un poco más alegre, la pelinaranja menor se coloco el mandil- no sabía que Maki-chan y tu estuvieran saliendo ~

-Cierto, tiene una relación extraña pero divertida -sonrió Honoka y imitando la acción de la menor- No te pongas asi Nico-chan ~ su historia de amor nos ha levantado el ánimo para hacer los chocolates ~

-¡Y-ya cállense! -grito nerviosa y les dio la espalda bastante sonrojada.

-Tranquila Nico-chan ¡hagamos esos chocolates nya!

-Vamos ¡Fight Dayo!

Aunque estuviera sonrojada hasta las orejas, la pelinegra se decidió en comenzar a hacer los chocolates, no solo para ayudar a sus amigas, si no para darle algo a se novia tsundere que la iba a llevar a comer.

Lo que pude haber sido una tranquila sesión de cocina, fue todo lo contrario, el cacao volo por los aires, el azúcar y algunas flores cayeron al piso, todo por culpa de una cucaracha que apareció caminando tranquilamente en el piso de la cocina. Como mujer valiente que se autoproclamaba, Nico se trepo a la silla más cercana gritando: "¡Comételas a ellas, yo no soy sabrosa!". Rin y Honoka hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para escapar de la cucaracha, hasta que se subieron a la mesa tirando así el chocolate al piso. Un héroe llego al rescate de las damas, uno del que se puede estar orgulloso, Yazawa Kotaro llego con su martillo de juguete como todo un macho y tomo a la cucaracha con la mano y el dejo en el pasillo.

-Listo -dijo sin expresión alguna y se retiro a su habitación.

Las chicas soltaron aire más relajadas, el vil insecto ya no estaba a la vista. Ahora solo tocaba limpiar todo el desastre que había ocasionado en la cocina.

 _Tres de la tarde._

-¿Qué tal nos quedo, Nico-chan? -dijo la líder cansada y embarrada de chocolate hasta las mejillas.

La pelinegra analizó los chocolates de cada una de sus compañeras. Rin había realizado un tazón de arroz y Honoka había hecho un oso de chocolate, algo desprolijo pero se veía adorable.

La mayor sonrió satisfecha- perfectos, valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que hicimos.

-Tienes razón nya, ¿ crees que un Maki-chan le guste ese tomate de chocolate? -pregunto a la chica gato con algo de duda infantil.

-¡Claro que le gustara! ¡Más si hago yo, La gran y hermosa Yazawa Nico! -proclamo con orgulla mientras alzaba su chocolate.

-¡Entonces vamos a entregarlos! -Honoka salió disparada a la salida.

-¡Kayochin, voy por ti! -Rin imito la acción de su líder y también salió disparada a la salida.

-¡Esperen par de idiotas! -Era tarde, la pelinegra no pudo reclamar pues sus amigas ya se habían ido- esas idiotas, ni siquiera se cambiaron de ropa, están todas empalagosas- suspiro y vio su cocina que estaba hecha un desastre-supongo que Tendré que limpiar y luego ir por Maki-chan ...

 _POV Rin_

 _En alguna calle de Akihabara._

 _\- "Bien Rin, no importa que aun estés manchada con chocolate o que tengas las manos pegajosas, debes hablar con Kayochin"_ \- me repetí eso mentalmente para armarme de valor. Nunca he tenido problemas para hablar con Kayochin, pero desde ese día no logro formular palabras para hablar con ella.

Para mi suerte logre pasar por una tienda de regalos y compre una caja para el tazón. Ahora solo falta encontrar a mi Kayochin, por suerte se que le gusta caminar por estas calles donde casi nadie pasa, no le gusta estar con tanta gente, le da vergüenza. Es tan linda cuando se sonroja ~

Camine ignorando las miradas de las personas hasta que vi una cabellera castaña, la cabellera de mi Kayochin. Creo que estaba viendo algunos de los anuncios que estaban en la parada de la camioneta. Con cuidado me acerque a ella, estaba un punto de hablarle hasta que ella giro y me sonrió.

-Rin-chan ¿Dónde has estado? -Me sorprendió su voz de voz. Volvía a ser ese tono tranquilo y lindo que conozco -¿Por qué estás manchada de chocolate hasta las mejillas?

-Este yo ... -¿desde cuándo me avergüenzo cuando Kayochin me habla?

-Me tenias preocupada, quería llamarte pero pensé que estabas molesta conmigo -frunció levemente su labio.

-Pero tú eras la que estaba molesta ...

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? -me miro confundida.

-Hace dos días, no podías ni verme y me hablaste como si estuvieras molesta -la mire indignada, no era posible que no se acordara de cómo me trato la otra vez.

Me confundí cuando escuche su leve risa-Rin-chan ¿no recuerdas que día? ¿Verdad?

-Pues fue domingo ¿Por qué ...?

-Es que -se acerco a mi oído-estaba en mis días -murmuro apenada y se alejo de mi con una sonrisa tímida- perdón si lo malinterpretaste, pero ya sabes como pongo en esos días -rio tímidamente.

-¡Kayochin! -Tire el regalo al piso y la abraza con la fuerza- ¡lo siento, debí saberlo para ir a tu casa y mimarte como se debe!

-R-Rin-chan, estamos en ...

-¡No me importa! Perdon -me aleje levemente de ella e hice un puchero- debí cuidarte más ¡no volverá a pasar!

-E-está bien-vi como sonrió tímida y se alejo un poco de mi- también lo lamento por tratarte así el domingo.

-¡Yo lo siento más! Hasta te traje un regalo para...-hay caí en cuenta de que el regalo lo había tirado cuando la abrace- ¡el regalo!

-¿Cuál regalo? -la escuche confundida.

-¡El que te hice! -Me puse a buscar con la mirada y vi la cajita verde con un lazo blanco- ¡lo encontré! -la tome y sé la extensión a Kayochin- Para ti-sonreí y ella tomo el regalo- vamos, ábrelo.

Quito con cuidado la envoltura y lo abrio en su totalidad. Se quedo sorprendida- Rin-chan esto es ... -me sonrió alegre y logré ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Feliz san Valentín Kayochin, te amo -hable con la mayor sinceridad que mi corazón pudo.

No supe como, ni siquiera se que pasó con el regalo, pero sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su cálido aliento rozo mi cuello- yo también te amo, Rin-chan.

Esas simples palabras me hicieron inmensamente feliz, tanto que creo que llore. Solo deseo que a Honoka-chan le vaya también como a mí.

 _POV Honoka_

 _Escuela UTX_

No pregunten como, pero ingrese a la UTX sin que nadie me viera, si me ven a lo mejor ni me dejan entrar por fachosa o algo así. Pero bien, ahora estoy en la puerta de la sala de juntas de A-RISE, tengo entendido que ni Yuki-san ni Toudo-san se encuentra en la sala, así que podre hablar con Tsubasa-chan y le pediré perdón por mi actitud Ayer

Sin tocar, con el chocolate a mis espaldas y con valor entre a la sala y vi a la sentada con su uniforme escolar y estaba leyendo una revista.

-Tsubasa-chan -la llame con una voz valiente y ella me miro sorprendida.

-Honoka ¿Por qué estás...? - me miro confundida- ¡no es tiempo para eso! -Se levanto del sofá y acerco a mi- ¡Anju y yo no somos pareja! -confeso con ese grito.

Me quede confundida y apenas logre procesar lo que me dijo, pero ella siguió hablando- enserio, no es mi pareja ni nunca lo será, ella está con Erena y yo estoy contigo -sentencio- yo-yo te amo Honoka, Solo a ti y a nadie más

-Tsubasa-chan ... -me quede conmovida, en verdad no sabía que decir.

-¿me crees? -Asentí con la cabeza- me alegra saberlo, me tenias preocupada, no te quise buscar ayer porque pensé que necesabas pensar o algo así, soy una tonta ¿verdad? -sonrio de lado con tristeza.

-Tsubasa-chan, ¿Qué hacia Yuki-san en tu casa? -pregunte intrigada.

-Estábamos haciendo una sesión de fotos con trajes de baño, por lo que estaba en bata-algo nerviosa- lo que dijo Anju ... solo lo dijo para molestarme y traerme problemas contigo ...

-¿ No le caigo bien?

-¡No, no eso! Es solo que se vengó porque le puse un cubo de hielo a Erena en la espalda y salto como un chapulín hasta que cayó a la piscina que estaba helada -rio divertida y sonrió-solo fue por eso, Anju puede ser algo extra cuando se meten Con "su propiedad"

-Me recuerda a Nozomi-chan -reí un poco y el sonreí- me alegra no tener más ese pendiente de que me puede engañar con Yuki-san -confesé aliviada.

-No te engañarias y menos con Anju, tú eres mi novia, la persona que más amo en este mundo -me sonrió de moda encantadora- Anju es mi mejor amiga, la quiero pero eso no se compara con lo que siento por ti.

Rei algo nerviosa- y déjame corresponder a los sentimientos -le extendí el chocolate en forma de oso- feliz san Valentín.

-¿Es para mi?-Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción- ¡gracias! -lo tomo y lo vio de manera detallada-¡me lo comeré justo ahora!

-¡No! -Se lo arrebate y me adentro en la sala- ¡no puedes comerlo!

-Pero si es mi ...

-Me tomo mucho tiempo, no puedes comértelo -no la vi, pero sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y su boca estaba en mi oreja- ¿T-Tsubasa-chan?

-Entonces me comeré a esta osita -lamio con cuidado mi reja. Cosa que me hizo saltar sonrojada- dices que no puedo comer el que me hiciste, pues bueno, al menos te quitare TODO ese chocolate de tu cuerpo -acompaño sus palabras lascivas con un beso en mi mejillas.

Preferiría no contar lo que sucedió después pero ... no paso lo que ustedes piensan, al final llegaron Yuki-san y Toudo-san a "arruinar la fiesta" como lo dijo Tsubasa-chan. Al final Yuki-san se disculpo conmigo y hasta me ayudo un arreglarme. No es tan mala como pensaba, solo le gusta molestar como un Nozomi-chan. Me alegra haber arreglado el problema, pero siento que olvido algo ...

 _POV normal_

Al final, el día que empezó desastroso termino bien, la dulce pareja de Rin y Hanayo no tuvieron tantos problemas durante el día siguiente a comparación con el líder de A-RISE. Su novia al final recordó que había olvidado, se olvidó de que su mejor amiga, Sonada la había visto llorar y decidió usar a la líder de A-RISE como sujeto de prácticas.

Algunos se preguntan, ¿Qué paso con la Idol número uno? Pues es sencillo, como no logro llegar a su cita porque se quedo limpiando, su ovia peliirroja se la llevo la arquera de muse. Pero eso es otra historia.

" _Todo lo que sabemos del amor Es Que el amor es Todo Lo Que Hay"_

 _-Emily Dickinson._

 _ **¡Feliz san Valentín! En verdad lo lamento, pensaba terminarlo antes, pero la universidad es malvada, muy malvada.**_

 _ **Pero bien, espero que sea el pasado pasado muy bien este día no tiene pareja, pues este día también es para pasarla en familia y con los amigos.**_

 _ **Pd: una súper disculpa por no actualizar, lo mismo, la universidad no deja. Pero intento escribir entre ratos y espero poder actualizar lo antes posible n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus comentarios alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque el mar una revisión a cada historia que se en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ~ n_n**_


End file.
